Bonded
by NekoYugi
Summary: Kaneki discovers that female ghouls go into heat once and year and since he has the organs of a female ghoul he's about to experience his own very soon. He now has to avoid all male ghoul contact. Sadly a certain purple head ghoul has other ideas. Shuuneki three part fic idea from tumblr. yaoi no like no read. first sex scene. SMUT ALERT cover not mine
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey everyone this is NekoYugi. Sorry for not posting in a long time I just haven't felt very up to writing recently but I do bring you a new three part Shuuneki fic as an apology. This is my first sex scene so please give me some critics but don't be rude. I hope it's good and you enjoy it. This pairing seems to be gaining fire and deserves more fics. So have fun reading it and plz review and fav if you can it inspires me to work faster. Plus if you have Ideas for the next two installment of this little short fic just comment (ie bondage, toy usage, humiliation, etc)I will credit anyone who helps me out in the next chapter.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Tokyo ghoul but I will write about it**_

_**NoFLames this is boyxboy and all smut so leave now if underage or not interested**_

_**Warning: heavy dirty talk, smut, marking, slight dom/sub relation nothing major**_

_**The idea for this fic was given to me on tumblr by trashprincetsukiyama go check them out they have wonderful fics and fanfic ideas to help get a story on it wheels.**_

_**enjoy**_

Bonded

Kaneki woke in a puddle of sweat. His skin felt tight and his eyesight was slightly hazy. He put a hand to his forehead and felt how hot he was. He looked at the time and saw he would be late for work if he didn't hurry up. Yoshimura-san was kind and had done so much for him so Kaneki felt indebted to the older man. He was the father Kaneki never really had in his life so he didn't want to burden him with extra work just over a silly cold.

As he walked down the street to the café he noticed odd stares and sniffs at his general direction. The females gave him a dirty look while the males… well theirs were filled with lust and hunger. He picked up his pace until he reached his work.

"I'm here" he said as he walked to put up his jacket in the back when he noticed the odd look Touka was giving him. He walked up to here and gave her a confused look of his own "Touka-san are you alright? Why are you staring at me?"

Noticing she was caught staring she trained her face back into it's usual mask "That doesn't matter but what really matters is, why are you here?" she said as she took another sniff her nose crinkling slightly in disgust of whatever she smelled.

"hmm?" Kaneki didn't understand. Was his cold that obvious? "well I do feel a little hot but it's probably just a cold."

Touka just gave him a look and sighed shaking her head slightly. "No. It's not. You shouldn't be here you'll only cause problems" she said a little coldly secretly worried for the half ghouls safety.

"what? Why?" Kaneki said. Was he doing something wrong? He gave her a questioning look which made her sigh. Touka looked around the café and seeing no costumers in the shop she went to the front door switching the sign to closed. She then went back to Kaneki and grabbed his arm dragging him to the back room shutting the door. She turned to face him and gave him a leveling gaze.

"Kaneki I'm serious go home. Soak in the bathtub in cold water and lock all your doors. Don't go outside for three days and STAY AWAY from any male ghouls."

"Why? Is there something wrong with me?" he said scared.

"In a way yes but not life threatening. Your about to go through your first heat."

"WHAT?!" He shouted a little too loud.

Touka slammed her hand over his mouth glaring at him "Shut it! You have the scent of a female ghoul and the body parts of a female ghoul. Essentially you are one so listen up I'm giving you a sex ed lesson." She sighed and noticed his blush "oh be quiet this might just save you from an uncomfortable doctor visit soon."

"Alright all female ghouls go through a 'heat' once a year. It's when our bodies tell any potential mate we're ready to reproduce just like with animals in the wild. You'll feel dizzy, hot , and achy. You'll do anything to have sex even give into sexual commands you would have never done before. Most female ghouls take a suppressive pill about a week before so it has time to set in, kinda like birth control. Sadly we don't have that luxury so you're just going to have ride this one out." She tapped her foot thinking

"The one thing we can't help is if you run into your life mate."

Kaneki's interest was perked by that "What's a life mate?"

"A life mate is basically the human idea of a soul mate. They are your true mate and the only one who would be able to smell your heat scents before your heat just not a strong. If you run into them… well there's no getting away. Their beast side comes out and nothing will stop them til they put their mark on you." She put her hand on his shoulder "Kaneki, I know I'm not always the nicest person to be around but please… go home you're new to this and … this can go very bad if you're not careful."

Kaneki nodded his head not completely understanding but getting the jest of if from her speech. "Okay touka-san I'll go home please explain to Yoshimura-san that I'm very sorry I can't be here today" Touka nodded and opened up the door going back to her post. She turned to him "Go before you lose yourself in the heat." She then turned back and reopened the café.

Kaneki got his jacket and left the café a quickly avoiding people as he went sadly he passed the wrong person. After he passed an alley close to his home a voice whispered "tres bien"

…

Kaneki slammed the door when he arrived in the apartment slowly sinking to the ground panting. Everything was too tight on his skin making him feel suffocated. He quickly ripped off his clothes til he only sat on the floor in his boxers. His nipples had hardened and were extremely sensitive to even the small draft in the room. His eyesight was hazy and he felt dizzy. Kaneki tried to stand back up but only slid back down to the ground. He crawled to his room forgetting the most important rule touka told him.

Lock the door.

The half ghoul somehow was able to lift himself onto the bed he lay on them not even bothering with the covers with how over heated he felt. He began to rule around on the sheets rubbing his scent into the fabric. His mind was being taken over by his instincts. He was a withering whimpering mess. He tried to relieve some of the unbearable heat.

He felt liquid start to drip down the back of his thigh apparently his entrance was making itself ready.

He pulled off his boxers and began to touch himself noticing how it helped somewhat with his problem.

"ahhh" he moaned out as his index finger began to play with his twitching hole soon covering it with slick. He became impatient and soon added a second and then a third finger to the first. Soon that was enough for his heat clouded mind. He began to ram the three digits in and out of his entrance just out of reach of that special spot that would make him see stars. "ahhh ummm please" he cried out turning himself onto all fours when he heard a chuckle coming from the entrance to his room.

"well if you ask so nice then I guess I must do my gentlemanly duty" said the figure

Kaneki's sex raddled mind didn't even try to make sense of a name to go with the purple haired man. He only took notice of the glorious scent coming from the man. He pulled his fingers out crawled off the bed on all fours prowling across the floor til he crouched in front to the other ghoul. He turned himself and stuck his ass into the air pointing the other male. A small bit of drool going down his chin "ahh Please… uhmmm" he wiggled his delicious rump to try and entice the other quicker.

The gourmet ghoul gave a devious smirk "Please what? Pet?"

Kaneki didn't know how he knew what he needed to say but somehow his mouth did. "Please.. Master! Fuck me! Fuck me hard! Make me yours and only yours!" he said panting slightly. The purple haired ghoul smiled widely "gladly" he carefully but quickly removed his Italian suit and leather shoes and laid them down on a nearby chair before he was on top of the other male.

"Ahhhhh!" Kaneki screamed as he felt the gourmet ghouls cock slid into him "ahh so big! Your filling me!" he wiggled his hips trying to push him deeper loving the pain of the member inside of him stretching him to the breaking point.

Tsukiyama just laughed before his own beast took over. He began a brutal pace aiming for the spot that made his delicious meal make the most wonderful sounds.

"ummm ahh so good I need more! Harder make me yours!" Kaneki cried out only thinking of the man above him and how good he felt inside of his hot cavern.

"So you like that you slut. To think I haven't even touched your cock yet" he lift the half ghoul onto his knees making him watch his dick bob up and down glistening with precum. "Such a good whore. Only needing my dick to get off." He whispered into his ear giving it a little lick.

Kaneki just moaned loving the dirty talk "Yes! Yes! I'm a dirty whore. I'm your slut please master please let this whore have more!" He could feel the buildup of his orgasm coming.

Tsukiyama chuckled "yes cum my little slut." With those words Kaneki release ribbons of white from his cock but still he wasn't satisfied. His natural instincts drove him to what he needed "ahh please master fill me with your cum. I need it make me yours" tsukiyama grunted his dick growing even harder inside the tight warmth of the younger male. "You better not let a drop spill out of your wanton ass or you'll get a spanking a dirty whore like you deserves." with two more thrust Tsukiyama filled the other with his release his jaw snapped down on the others neck leave a mark for all to see sending the younger ghoul into another orgasm crying out his master's name.

He pulled out and Kaneki dropped to the his elbow still with his ass in the air trying to keep the cum inside of him. "please master in that d-draw there there's a cork please plug my hole. I don't want to lose a single bit of you." Tsukiyama just smirked not even questioning why the boy had a wine cork in the dresser draw it seemed his little mate was a bit of a pervert himself. He found the cork and fit it inside of the smaller males twitching hole. He patted his ass to make the other move on over to the bed so the two could rest.

They would definitely need it. They still had two more days of sex filled heat to contend with.

_**And there the first chapter again if you have a request just message me or comment I will try and fit it in the next chapter. I hope you all liked it plz review and comment/fav follow if you can but I will try and update tomorrow. **_

_**Until then read on my fellow shippers **_

_**NekoYugi**_


	2. Chapter 2 Let's Play Master

_**Hey everyone It's NekoYugi again with the next chapter of Bonded **_

_**Light BDSM in this chappy so if you're not up for that plz turn back now **_

_**Disclamier: I don't own Tokyo Ghoul **_

Bonded Part two

Kaneki could feel a pair of arms wrapped around his lower waist and the soft huffs of someone breathing on the back of his neck. He felt much better than the previous morning but he could still feel the heat just barely at bay. He shuffled slightly in late morning light and sat up giving a large yawn, but stopped when a sharp pain come from his bottom. He put a hand down by his bum and felt around when he discovered something lodged inside his entrance. He pulled out the cork from the previous night and shivered as a small trail of liquid poured out from inside him causing him to moan in slight pleasure. He discarded the cork and felt a sharp pain in his head.

He put a hand to his head "umm what happened?" he said groggily. All he remembered getting home and then it was just blurred images of the night before.

His arms just snapped opened when he realized there was someone in his bed with him.

"Ahh!" he yelped out trying to leap out of the bed but restrained by strong arms.

"mmm how rude waking your mate so early." Said the purple haired ghoul sitting up resting the half ghoul in his lap. "And to think you were so cute last night calling out 'master master more' such a delicious sight" he said resting his head in the crook of the others neck.

Kaneki could not believe this. There was no way he would ever say something that… perverted. He was above that not some horny adolescent boy. "You're l-lying I-I would never say something li-" his words were stopped by a sudden burst of heat through his body. "Ahhhh" he moaned out. His left eye revealed it's true coloring and he turned himself so he faced the other. "mmmm" he purred as he nuzzled Tsukiyama. He licked the edge of the other's jaw. "Master I want to play" he moaned in his ear.

Tsukiyama chuckled "Ahh my sweet little pet returns for more" he said as he rubbed his hands up and down the half ghouls back.

"mm master … let's play I want more of your big cock in me" he said giggling slightly. He felt so free without the restraints his other side inflicted upon him. His other side should realize that all that mattered was their mate. The only one who could ever truly love them.

"oh so eager. So adorable my eager little slut" Tsukiyama said as he began to finger the edge of Kaneki's pink hole causing the young male to moan and grind back on the finger slick begin to dribble out of his entrance and onto the gourmet's finger.

Kaneki cried out when the other male pushed the first finger inside of him. He loved the feel of his mate inside of him. He stared at the others neck and became entranced. The urge to bite was irresistible to the younger ghoul. He opened his mouth and clamped it down on the junction between the shoulder and neck. The taste of Tsukiyama's blood was just… magnifique!

He released the piece of fleshed and slammed their lips together and moaned as their tongues intertwine. Tsukiyama was in absolute heaven the taste of this little amoureux was intoxicating. The most delicious meal he had ever tasted and it was all his. No one would be allowed to taste what was his. Especially his most prized meal.

Kaneki disconnected the kiss to breath. He looked into the other's eyes and smiled a burst of love swelling in his heart quickly followed by blazing heat as two more fingers were added to the first.

Kaneki soon was bouncing up and down on the fingers his nipples hard as twin pink pearls and his cock glistening with drops of pre cum. Tsukiyama used his other hand to pump the young ghouls cock and feel the velvety skin of his rod. Kaneki was soon was in pure bliss but craving more.

He pulled himself away from his mate's fingers and crawled off the bed finding a large belt and brought it back to the other.

"Please master tie me up. I want you to be in complete control over my body. It's all yours" he said as he crouched down in front of him his arms placed behind his back ready to be tied up.

Tsukiyama grinned and took the rope quickly securing the males arms behind his back "Such a smart and creative pet. Now suck" He turned Kaneki around so he was facing his cock. The rod shining with pre cum and ram rod straight less than an inch from his mouth.

Kaneki instantly was licking the cock like it was candy. Drool and cum spilling down his chin as he took the tip into his mouth playing with the slit using the tip of his tongue. The flavor! So delicious! "mmmmm ahhhh" he moaned as he began to take the rod deeper into his mouth til it hit the back of his throat. He bobbed his head moaning when he felt a hand in his hair.

Kaneki looked up and his eyes widened. Tsukiyama had a look of pure lust in his eyes a faint blush staining his cheeks. His mouth was slightly parted a small dribble of drool going down his chin. "Keep going pet … your about to get a nice creamy treat." He panted out.

Kaneki moaned and continued his ministrations on his lovers cock. He licked and licked til his jaw began to ache the whole time it felt as if a small stream of slick coursing down his backside.

Tsukiyama gripped his hair and forced the other to swallow all of him. "Drink you slut! Take all my cream!" he yelled out as his orgasm hit him.

Kaneki gulped down mouthful after mouthful of the white liquid. He tried his hardest but still some spilled out of his mouth.

Tsukiyama gave him a mean glare and pulled off his cock. "I told you to swallow all of it you whore!"

He pulled Kaneki over his lap. His ass up in the air his sweet hole twitch and glistening. "Now time for your punishment pet." He said as he rubbed the delectable ass. Palming each cheek he watched as Kaneki squirmed trying to get away but at the same time desiring the sting of a good spanking.

"mmm Yes master please give me a good spanking!" he cried out giving into his wants.

"As you wish" He brought his hand up and smacked it down on one white cheek turning it a beautiful shade of red.

"AHHH!" Kaneki cried out in bliss the pain sent a wave of pleasure through him. The force of the blow causing his cock to grind into the lap of his mate.

Tsukiyama continued this process for ten smacks. Five to each cheek. This left Kaneki in a withering mess til finally he cried out "Master! Please get in me! I need your cock in me!"

The purple haired ghoul just pulled the other up and turned him around so he was sitting on his lap facing away from him. He lifted him up again and settled him on his rod.

Kaneki cried out the force of his lovers thrust causing him to bounce up and down. The heat was almost unbearable. He lifted himself up and down meeting the gourmet ghouls pace thrust for thrust.

"Ahh so good! I feel so full Tsukiyama! Please Tsu-chan!" Kaneki moaned giving the older ghoul a new nickname. Tsukiyama smiled and pumped Kaneki's dick watching as precum poured down the thick column of flesh.

Kaneki felt the familiar tightening in his cock "Ahh Tsukiyama-san! Master I'm gonna cum!" he cried out.

Tsukiyama whispered in his ear "Come for me my little Mate." He said as he felt his second orgasm fall upon him.

The two joined each other in orgasmic high. Kaneki's cum splattered onto the sheets and his own stomach. Tsukiyama had a 'cat that ate the canary' smirk on his face. He lay back down onto the soiled sheets his little mate already having fallen into a deep slumber nuzzling into his bigger and stronger mate.

Tsukiyama could already smell the change in his loves scent. Today would be the last day of the heat he will have with his willing little mate. He would have to face the music of his mate's wrath after remembering the two nights of bliss they shared.

He looked down at said mate and smiled. He looked so sweet and peaceful resting his chest. The half ghoul had a faint smile on his lips as he cuddled for warmth.

"Such a cute face, hopefully it stays cute tomorrow when he's free of his heat." He sighed tomorrow would be an eventful day for sure.

_**So part two is done **_

_**Hopefully I'll post the last one tomorrow I hope you all enjoyed this and plz review! **_

_**I was think of making a sequel using mpreg but I want to hear what you all think so plz review and give me some feedback. If I do a sequel it will be much longer and follow their relationship as a couple.**_

_**So tell me what you think**_

_**NekoYugi**_


	3. Chapter 3: Say you love me

_**Part 3 and final part of Bonded I hope you all enjoyed this story and I will get to work on the sequel and should have it out next week so look out for it. **_

_**disclamier: still don't own **_

Bonded part 3: Say You love me

Kaneki woke with a start in the new morning light. He pulled the sheets up to his chest and frantically looked around remember his visitor for the past two days. As he looked around he noticed that the gourmet ghoul was no were in sight. There was no sign of Tsukiyama.

Kaneki looked down at himself noticing he wore a pair of shorts and a T-shirt. He sat up and got out of the bed looking around for anything that might give him a clue to whether he and the purple haired ghoul really had … done those things together.

His face lit up like a red beacon remembering his words and actions. It had felt too real to have been a dream. He walked out of his room when he noticed the scent of fresh coffee and heard the turning of a page coming from the kitchen.

He walked to the small kitchen and saw Tsukiyama dressed in a different suit from when he had arrived his hair perfect as always while leisurely reading a book. He looked up and smiled at the half ghoul.

"Aww good morning Kaneki-kun. How did you sleep?" He asked gesturing for the other to take a seat across form him.

Kaneki stared at the outstretched hand and followed the silent request.

"Umm … fine." He said with a frown staring at his hands. He looked up suddenly and stared Tsukiyama in the eye. "Tsukiyama-san, D-Did we really … do all those things?" he asked embarrassed. If anyone found out about how he had acted… Oh lord the humiliation. But strangely enough he didn't regret doing those things with Tsukiyama. They had felt…natural.

Tsukiyama sighed and closed his book setting it gently down next to a cup of coffee he had set up for both himself and one for Kaneki. "Well I won't deny it. So yes Kaneki we did 'those things' "he said with a chuckle at how cute the other looked when he blushed.

Kaneki looked back down at his hands and mumbled "so… What does that make us?" he asked.

The elder ghoul smiled and stood up walking over to Kaneki and picking him up in his arms then setting himself back in his chair but this time with a blushing Kaneki in his lap. "Well me amour that makes us mates and I'll have you know I'm never going to let you go now." He said as he nuzzled him under the chin taking in his delicious scent.

"Mates! But you keep trying to eat me why would you want to be my mate!?" he cried out trying to get out of the others arms but finding he couldn't break his grip around his waist.

"But of course I'd want to eat you! I still do but in a different way." He purred in his ear. "You may think what you want but we were meant to be there's no denying it."

Kaneki stopped struggling and looked the other in the eye. "So if we're mates what do we do now?" he was confused. Would he live with him? Would they even make it public? What about his friends? How would they react? So many questions rolled through his mind that his head began to ache.

"Well I think first things first we should get out and see how the little one is doing." Tsukiyama said thoughtfully.

Kaneki balked at that "Little One!?" he screeched "What little one!?" Tsukiyama just laughed and tightened his hold on the now struggling half ghoul. "Well the one that now is growing inside of you darling. That's what all this was for. Your need to be bred was so fierce you made sure to keep as much of my cum inside of you as possible. That's the whole purpose behind the heat. For the female ghoul to become pregnant." He said off handedly.

Kaneki stopped struggling and put his hand to his stomach right below where Tsukiyama's hands rested. He didn't know how but he could just feel the beginnings of the new life inside of him. He smiled as a new sense of warmth flooded him.

Tsukiyama just smiled and began to rub Kaneki's stomach as they sat there in comfortable silence.

A couple minutes passed when an idea popped inside of Tsukiyama's head.

"Kaneki-kun would you do me the pleasure of being my boyfriend? I know it's not much but I would like to ease you into this new part of your life and I think some of these human terms my help you grow more accustomed to the idea of us together." He said hopefully as the younger ghoul looked at him anew.

Kaneki sat there thinking for a moment before smiling. "Alright Tsukiyama-sa- I mean Tsukiyama-kun" he said with a cute blush. They hugged and Kaneki was unaware of the perverted grin that spread across the elder's face.

The next thing Kaneki knew he was lying across the kitchen table on his back with a very hungry ghoul on top of him. The book and coffee having been forgotten on the ground.

"Tsukiyama-kun! What are doing?!" he yelped as the other licked his way up his neck planting little kisses up his jaw as well.

"What does it look like Kaneki-kun? I'm celebrating our new relationship. And I say we should celebrate by having sex here in on this table." He said in a cheerful voice.

"What?!" Kaneki yelled trying to get away but only half-heartedly already falling into the haze of lust overcoming the two of them "Ahh!" he cried out when Tsukiyama bit gently down on his mating mark.

Tsukiyama just chuckled and began to strip the two of them down until they both were naked there clothes discarded carefully in a neat little pile. Kaneki was letting out reluctant moans and whimpers as his lover palmed his cock getting it nice and hard.

"so cute my little love" he said as he kissed the others mate mark watching precum coat his hand enough for him to slid one finger inside of the smaller male.

"Ahhh! It hurts! Get it out!" Kaneki cried out from the stinging pain of the intrusion. Tsukiyama held still allowing the other to recover from the initial shock of being prept. Kaneki soon relaxed and nodded the other for him to continue his actions. He moaned at the strange feeling as he felt the other ghouls finger thrusting in and out of him. Laced with pain the pleasure was mind numbing. Soon a second and third were added and Kaneki tried to hold in his moans as small tears began to well up in the edge of his eyes.

The pleasure overrode the pain and soon he was thrusting back onto the fingers that made him feel so nice. Tsukiyama just smiled and kissed the other male gentle as he pulled out his fingers and soon entered the boy's tight cavern.

Kaneki moaned into the kiss and whimpered as the other's large cock entered him crying out at the pain of his entrance being stretched so thoroughly. Tsukiyama halted his movements when he was fully seated inside the other male. He panted and he rests himself over the other. Kaneki looked back up at him and smiled.

"Tsukiyama-kun, I-I love you." He whispered his small tears gently falling down his face.

Tsukiyama halted everything holding his breath. He then smiled back, a smile that reached his eyes and transformed his whole appearance.

He began a slow and steady pace much different than their early bouts of sex. This time it wasn't sex. It was making love to the only person who truly loved them.

"Kaneki, I love you too" he said as their pace quickened. The smell of sex and sweat filled the air. The sound of skin slapping against skin was heard throughout the apartment.

"Ahh" the smaller ghoul cried out close to the edge "Ummm Tsu-chan I'm so close!" he cried out as he held onto the other male.

"Me too darling let's come together" he said as he gripped the others cock pumping him to his finish joining him in his high a few seconds later.

Kaneki moaned deeply and clung onto the other as they came down from the pinnacle of their high. Kaneki leaned against Tsukiyama as he calmed his heart rate back down to normal.

Tsukiyama picked him up off the table and carried him back to the room and gently laid him back down on top of the covers. He moved over and lay down next to him and began to fiddle with his dark hair while staring at into his eyes.

Kaneki blushed but smiled at him and moved closer laying his head onto his chest get more cozy with his new mate.

"So I guess we have to start preparing for a baby then, right?" he said with smile.

"Yes, it would seem so our little princess can only be welcomed into the world with the best." Tsukiyama declared with a smile of his own.

Kaneki frowned "Who said it would be a girl? Why not a little prince?" he said for some reason a little peeved at the other for making assumptions of their baby.

Tsukiyama gave a weak chuckle. It would seem Kaneki's mood swings were already going to make themselves known.

This would be an interesting nine months.

**_Well that was it again thank you to all who reviewed and just because it's over doesn't mean to review! I 'm looking for ideas for the sequel so plz post any ideas! Like maybe having a chapter were the new couple goes baby supply shopping or Tsukiyama having to make a run for a late night craving. If I do like any of your guys ideas I will credit you and post you in the next chapter so plz review._**

**_NekoYugi _**

**_Til next time_**


End file.
